Gauf, Frontera entre Mundos
La Habitación en la Mitologia Judia Fuente > http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guf >>Leerlo traducido por Google<< While Guf (גוף) is the Hebrew word for "body," the Chamber of Guf is not merely a "chamber of bodies," however. The Body's chamber is the place in the celestial Body from which all unborn souls originate. This chamber is said to have existed prior to Creation. The peculiar idiom of describing the treasury of souls as a "body" may be connected to the Kabbalistic tradition of the primordial man named Adam Kadmon. Adam Kadmon, God's "original intention" for humanity, was a supernal being, androgynous and macro-cosmic (co-equal in size with the universe). When he sinned however, humanity was demoted to flesh and blood, bifurcated and turned to mortals. According to the Kabbalah, every human soul is just a fragment (or fragments) cycling out of the great "world-soul" of Adam Kadmon. Hence, every human soul comes from Adam Kadmon's "Guf (Body)." We read from the subject of propagation in the Talmud the following: "R. Assi stated: The Son of David (i.e. the Jewish Messiah) will not come before all the souls in Guf are disposed of; since it is said: For the spirit that enwrappeth itself is from Me, and the souls which I have made." In an early Kabbalistic work called the Sefer ha-Bahir (סֵפֶר הַבָּהִיר), it is also said that: : "In its hand is the Treasury of Souls. When Israel is good, these souls are worthy of emerging and coming into this world. But if they are not good, then souls do not emerge. We therefore say, "The Son of David will not come until all the souls in the Guf (Body) are completed." What is the meaning of "all the souls in the Guf". : We say this refers to all the souls in Adam (Kadmon)'s body. these are completed new ones will be worthy of emerging. The Son of David (the Messiah) will then come. He will be able to be born, since his soul will emerge among the other new souls." In the Gemara (Rabbinical commentaries and analysis) of the twelfth tractate of the second order of the Mishna (משנה), called Hagigah, we may have an allusion to another, separate celestial Body in the Seventh Heaven of Saturn (called Araboth), for we read: : "Araboth is that which are righteousness and judgment and grace, the treasures of life and the treasures of peace and the treasures of blessing, and the souls of the righteous, and the spirits and souls which are about to be born, and dew wherewith the Holy One, blessed be He, will hereafter revive the dead." This is a very different concept to the Body we find written of in the Talmud: the Body as written of in the Talmud has always existed, but the Body described in the Midrash exists after the act of Creation. : The Body described in the Midrash is said to be the source of Cores (קרח), said to be inferior souls that were not created at the beginning of Creation. The word guf appears in the O.T./Torah only once, in Nehemiah vii:iii: : "let the Doors be shut Jerusalem and bar them." Guf, Guff, Guph, Gof, Goff and Goph are all acceptable English transliterations of the Hebrew גוף. La Habitación en las Crónicas de Sinfín Lejos pero al mismo tiempo cercano de el concepto de Guf de de la Mitologia Judía y Hebrea, en las Crónicas de Sinfín se optó por cambiar el nombre de Guf por el de Gauf, manteniendo parte de su simbologia. La Habitación de Gauf en Sinfín es el lugar donde se "almacenan" las almas (o en concepto de la Trinidad, el Espíritu) de los seres vivos, esperando por regresar a la vida en nuevos cuerpos, para volver a enriquecerse y finalmente regresar a Gauf. Esta actividad natural para el mundo y que asegura su subsistencia, en realidad se realiza de forma artíficial, lo que signífica que Gauf en sí, no existia anteriormente. Pero igual que la ribera de un rio desplazado, cuando el torrente de enegia Vital de Sinfín se vio alterado, los mundos se vieron forzados a cambiar de estructura para poder seguir existiendo. La Habitación de Gauf es la cara opuesta del Helmenheim, es un lugar repleto de energia (semi depurada), pero mucho más extrópia que la almacenada en este otro mundo. Pese a que muy raras veces se conoce ese lugar como Gauf o la Habitación de Gauf, este concepto lleva acompañando a los protagonistas desde los inicios de la historia. La Habitación de Gauf es el nombre Oscurio para la Frontera de los Mundos entre Centra y Alfelheim (Mundo Oscurio). La Naturaleza de la Frontera de los Mundos La Habitación de Gauf no existió desde los órigenes de la historia, ni siquiera tras la creación de Maiden y Alfelheim durante la I Guerra Luas; mismamente, su creación no fue preconcevida. Para conocer sobre ella debemos remontarnos a la Catastrophe de los Mundos: la II Guerra Luas. En la antiguedad, siempre había existido un "dintel" entre Sinfín y Alfelheim (el Mundo de la Luz), pero este no era significativo. Aun así, tras la creación de Centra y Helmenheim a manos de Loki (con el fin de alejar las fuerzas del Maiden), el espacio opuesto a Helmenheim (la Frontera entre Sinfín y el Mundo de la Oscuridad) tuvo que adptarse para seguir equivalente a su homólogo. Surgiendo así lo que las personas conocian como la Frontera de los Mundos, el paso entre Centra y el Mundo Oscurio; y para los Oscurios y los Zodiacs la Habitación de Gauf. El lugar donde, tras que ellos depuraran la energia provenida de Sinfín, esta quedaba almacenada y fluía lentamente de regreso al otro mundo. A esta energia almacenada durante siglos y milenios, esperando por ser utilizada, se conoce con el nombre de Niebla. Por ende, se puede llamar a la Habitación de Gauf el espacio de nacimiento de la Niebla, ya que es el punto donde la energia depurada por los Oscurios se almacena y se concentra hasta tomar un aspecto visible. Aspectos de la Frontera Debido a que el flujo de toma y entrada de energía de la Frontera no es nunca constante, las dimensiones, proporciones y recorrido de ésta son caóticos y nunca tienen unas medidas coherentes. Durante la história podemos encontrar hasta 4 aspectos de la Habitación de Gauf: 'Aspecto de Muro ' : 'Durante la Edad Dorada de los Mundos (reinados de Zaon'nan y Zao'n), las proporciones de la Frontera eran casi de dos Dimensiones. Su estrucutra eran infinitud de pliegos que se extendían de forma incuantificable. Por ende, cruzarla era una tarea muy dura ya que el paso era como un auténtico muro. Razón por la cual solamente podía realizarse tal acción a através de las Fisuras. Un recuerdo de esta primera estructura son los límites sólidos sobre los cuales los protagonistas caminan, los cuales son descritos como "Niebla" solidificada. : Este aspecto fue el que más milenios y eones perduró. Su estabilidad y delgadez fue la que permitió crear la ciudad interdimensional de Athan, la cual podía estar al mismo tiempo en ambos mundos, puesto que las dimensiones de ancho de la Frontera solamente eran de varios de centímetros. 'Aspecto de Tormenta : Fruto de la inestabilidad entre los mundos, ya sea provocada internamente o por desajustes y reajustes con su homonima inferior (Helmenheim), la Frontera de los Mundos se puede ver convertida en un mar castigado por un tifon: repleta de olas de energia, tornados de niebla y seismos. Cuando esto sucede estar en la Habitación es muy peligroso, ya que la propia Niebla puede arrancar la enegia del individuo de su Trinidad y dejarlo sin existencia. : Durante la historia de los mundos, tales situaciones han sucedido varias veces, la mayoria de ellas debido a reajustes propios de los mundos, y un par fruto de acciones deliveradas conocidas cómo: Primer Deterioro del Equilibrio (convocación del Void), Segundo Deterioro del Equilibrio (Rebelión de los Zodiacs), Tercer Deterioro del Equilibrio (destrucción de la Frontera por Némesis). : El Aspecto de Tormenta ocupó los milenios entre el Segundo Deterioro del Equilibrio y la Destrucción del Hecatombe de forma constante, provocando que Zoa no pudiera acceder directamente a Sinfín y tuviera que realizar las Guerras Frias mediante representaciones suyas. 'Aspecto de Llanos' : Es el aspecto que la Habitación adquirió tras el Primer Deterioro del equilibrio y perduró durante todo el Reinado de Vennant, Reinado de Zoa y hasta la Caída de los Zodiacs, evento precursor del Segundo Deterioro del Equilibrio. También tomó este aspecto tras la Destrucción del Hecatombe, es el Aspecto más estable de todos y uno de los que ven nuestros protagonistas. : Tiene el inconveniente que (a la dificultad por realizar el viaje entre los Mundos a través de las fisuras), se le añade unas grandes extensiones de llanos o páramos de Niebla. Estos páramos también son caóticos, solamente por seguir siempre en una misma dirección no se llega a algún lugar,ya que las salidas estan solamente en determinados lugares. De modo que se requiere de un guia que sea capaz de leer los flujos de energía y hallar los caminos correctos entre la Niebla. 'Aspecto de Constelación' : Es el último aspecto que toma la Habitación de Gauf. Tras ser destruida por Némesis mediante el poder de Armagedón el Mundo Oscurio empezó a caer sobre Centra y la estabilidad de este medio que servía como sustentamiento de Alfelheim y colapsó en forma. : No obstante, Vennant usó las almas de los Zodiacs para crear 12 Pilares que apoyandose en Centra mantuvieron anclado en su dimensión el Mundo Oscurio. La distancia que este mundo había recorrido ya era irrecuperable, de modo que la Habitación de Gauf quedó en el cielo de Centra como si fuera una constelación. Tabla del Aspecto de la Frontera y Evento